Attack of the Tech!/Transcript
*(The camera zooms into a tent in an open desert.) *Pierre: Take that, noob! Cool! (cuts to the inside of the tent where he is playing a video game) That was so realistic. (sips milk from water bottle) *(Pierre hears a rumbling. He looks inside the water bottle where the water inside is shaking. His pupil shrinks. He runs outside the tent.) *Pierre: AAAAAAH!!! *(Cuts to Tom and Ben being chased by a giant robot.) *Ben: I don't know what went wrong, Thomas! I followed schematics and used lots of screws, bolts, and nuts. *Robot: Nom, nom, carey! (eats shrub) *Ben: (runs away) AAAH! *Tom: Maybe you used too many nuts! *(Ginger runs up to Pierre) *Ginger: Tom and Ben made a robot! *Pierre: Dude, I see that. Wow, it's like a real life video game! *Tom: I'm a cat! Not cat food! *Tom and Ben: AAAAAH! *Pierre: This is totally cool! *Tom and Ben: AAAAAAH! *(The robot stomps towards Pierre's tent and Ginger and Pierre dodge it.) *Pierre: AAAAAAH!!! (robot crushes tent) My tent! Now that is not cool! *(A tumbleweed passes by. Ginger pops up.) *Ginger: Ooh! Tumbleweed! (chases tumbleweed) *(In the distance, Tom and Ben are still being chased by the robot.) *Tom: For the love of Ceiling Cat, do something! *(Cuts to Ben behind the caravan with Tom, Pierre, and Ginger.) *Ben: Hey, I need that controller. *Pierre: (gives game controller to Ben) (peeks from behind caravan with Tom) Tom, isn't that your car? *Tom: (sighs) *(Cuts to the robot eating Tom's car.) *Tom: Yep. And I just washed it. (cuts back to him with Ben, Ginger, and Pierre) (to Ben) You realize this is all your fault! *Ben: Me? You're the one who named it self-aware! *(Cuts to the robot who burps and looks at Tom, Ben, Pierre, and Ginger. They hide and it eats the rest of Tom's car.) *Ben: Phew! *Pierre: What's the big idea, dudes? Why did you make a hunger-crazed robot? *Tom: I wanted to solve the world's ever-mounting trash and garbage problem. *Ginger: Then...it will eat my broccoli for me? *Ben: There! This is now an electro-magnetic pulse generator. *Tom: You are going to wipe our robot out?! *Pierre: No! We're going to invite it over for pizza and braid its wires! *Tom: You can't just destroy it! We can't wipe something out just because we don't understand it! We must learn to embrace our differences. Sure, it squishes things, eats my car. *Robot: Huh? *Tom: But maybe, just maybe (runs out from caravan) all it needs is a little love. Right, robot? *(Ginger comes out of the caravan too with Gina.) *Ginger: Me and Gina love you, robot! *Robot: Roar! (picks up Ginger) *Tom: GINGER! *(The robot puts Ginger onto his tongue, which is a rusty slide, and Ginger slides down it, getting eaten.) *Robot: Ah! *Tom: Okay, we have to destroy it. *Ben: It might not work. *Robot: (burps) *(Tom runs out from the caravan with the electro-magnetic pulse generator.) *Tom: Hey, robot! Nom nom this! *(The pulse generator zaps the robot causing it to fall over with Ginger and Gina falling out of its stomach.) *Tom: Ginger... *(Ginger opens his eyes.) *Ben: Oh, thank Tesla! you're okay! *Ginger: That... was... awesome! Again! Again! *Ben and Pierre: Yeah! *Ben: Excellent! *Tom: Yeah! (chuckles) *Pierre: Yeah! *Ben: Yes! *(The episode ends.) Talking Friends Transcript Category:Transcripts